Remnant's of a world's past
by fanaic123
Summary: several heroes from a universe destroyed between a battle of two celestial entities appear on Remnant, and live their lives as hunters/huntresses to bring peace across the lands. After a time of peace a new threat faces Remnant, and the mightiest heroes from a world forgot step up to the task. Will Remnant be saved, or will it fall like the world before?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is my first fanfiction upload which is essentially a crossover between the marvel verse, and RWBY verse. This is something I am doing just for fun, and not expecting a lot (or any) to read this. If I get people who read this or review's then that would be cool, and I would listen to any and all criticism. However I am not doing this for any particular reason than just to write it, so if you enjoy it then that's cool.**

 **so... enjoy(!?)**

The Vytal festival was going on as of recent a match had ended, one that involved a Coco and Yatsuhashi against a Mercury Black and Emerald Sistrai. Ozpin the headmaster of the prestigious academy in all of Vale, Beacon was sitting in his chair drinking from his coffee mug.

Recently there had been a meeting of rather concerned faces about a matter of utmost importance, and he was now waiting for an old friend to meet him here.

Through the empty halls of Beacon walked a man wearing a black trench coat, black pants, black boots with a lightly shaded buckles, and a well kept hair that was black.

He was analyzing his surroundings from the pristine architecture to the detailed surfaces, and just how detailed the school's interior got when it came to design.

'I had a feeling that some type of educational job was the future for him' thought Max as he made his way to an elevator at the end of the hallway he was walking through, he pushed the button to open it and got in.

Ozpin finished drinking his coffee when the elevator ding rang, and it opened for Max to see two large double doors a couple feet in front of him.

The doors opened by themselves without any physical contact, and Ozpin's gaze was directed to the center of the opened double doors which was his old friend from a time long forgotten. Max Eisendhart.

"this might be a little bit too much now wouldn't it?" asked Max as he walked up to Ozpin, and closed the doors behind with the flick of his wrist. "It wasn't my design fortunately. It came with the job" said Ozpin as he directed Max to the chair facing opposite to himself, and Max took a seat.

"it has been a while old friend, and look how well your life turned out. I told you headmaster was the job for you all those days ago..." said Max with a warm smile as did Ozpin to his comment, it was something of a rarity for Max.

"yes I know, and I know what your going to say next so let me avoid redundancy and get to the point" said Ozpin with the thought of what Max's possible dialogue could have been, "I didn't think you brought me here from Atlas all this time for idle chat and getting together now was it?" asked Max as his tone of voice became more serious.

"that was partly the reason, the other part...well...a bit more grim" said Ozpin with a more deepened tone of voice, and that got Max's attention. It was a tone of voice that would only be used if what he was going to say next would change time, and space.

Ozpin began, and told Max about the secret conspiracy concerning the uprising threatening to shake the balance of power and peace on Remnant.

"I see..." said Max who was considering it all in thought "and we have no idea who is orchestrating any of this?" asked Max, "sadly...no" replied Ozpin as he let out a sigh.

"then I guess for what is to come in this world...you may need more than a dusty old Qrow, a raging Winter storm, and an Ironmonger" said Max as he hinted at the meeting of Ozpin's last to which Ozpin raised a brow "you knew?", "I have had my thoughts on the matter yes...".

"your semblance never fails you Magneto" said Ozpin with a smile as Max turns to him "that is the name I went by in the past, but no more" said Max with a firm tone of voice that added solidity to his words as, they came out of his mouth.

"it may not have been back then, but it might be in the near future" said Ozpin as he got up from his chair, and got behind Max.

"never let go of the past Max, learn from it instead" said Ozpin as he put his hand on the man's shoulder, and looked at him before saying "you have been burdened with crucial information, what you are to do with it is completely up to you".

Max got up from his chair, and was on his way out.

"I spent quite an effort getting here so as expected I'm staying here for a while, and who knows? I might enjoy this Vytal festival after all..." said Max as he made his way to the two giant doors that opened at the flick of a wrist, "you might see more images from our past soon enough Ozpin".

With that the master of magnetism was off, and the double doors closed behind him.

"you chose wisely..." said Ozpin to himself as he looked out the window, and into the clear skies filled with airships.

In the courtyard of the school there was what can only be considered as an unfortunate consequence...

Mechanical troops were idly walking around with a woman wearing a white overcoat with a snowflake symbol on the back of it, and had blissful white hair, whose name was Winter.

She was walking with her younger sister Weiss as the two were chatting with each other throughout the walk, and what happened next was completely unexpected.

Winter, and Weiss's chat came to a halt at the sight of several 'dissembled' mechanical soldiers.

"what in the world, what happened?" asked Weiss as she looked around for the source of the destruction, and as fast as she began she found it.

Not far off in the distance there were four mechanical soldiers engaged in combat against a being who wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, had sideburns, uncontrolled hair, and his most unique feature of them all. Retractable metal bone claws.

He dodged several shots from the mechanical soldiers, and proceeded to impale his claw's into the first one and rip it in half.

The mechanical soldier behind fired off another shot that he used the torn torso of the mangled synthetic to block, and then threw it at the synthetic.

It was dazed for a moment, and in which it was sliced to a million pieces.

Logan stood still for a moment, and pulled back his claws as he observed all the destruction he had caused.

Winter, and Weiss were more or less aggravated at the man's aggressive behavior.

Winter was about to go, and scold him down like she would normally do.

This on the other hand was a different situation, especially when Logan turned around to face her.

Winter's eyes widened for a moment as she realized just exactly who it was that tore apart her military escort, the same man who hasn't changed appearance even in the slightest since 10 years ago.

It was then Weiss who started the whole debacle by waltzing up to the man, and started scolding at him about what he had done.

"listen kid I didn't start this mess those hunk of junk robots came after me for no apparent reason..." said Logan attempting to stop any occurring squabble, and that was when he saw Winter.

"...primarily because you were the suspect of interest for several criminal actions that deemed you hostile by the military. Ironwood personally." said Winter with a sly smile as Weiss looked back to her sister, and back to Logan.

"your a criminal!?" said Weiss in shock that a criminal would have been allowed on the premises of such a prestigious school, "even worse, a hunter".

Weiss was exasperated at the statement, that this man could be a hunter/huntress.

"so let me guess then this is your little sister" said Logan as Weiss who at this point was backing up to her sister "yes, she is", "well I can see the resemblance, both are snotty, bratty, stuck up, rich kids who have never had a rough moment in their life" said Logan casually with a hint of laughter in his tone of voice.

It was apparent in how he spoke that he has had a considerable amount of alcohol to attain a partial drunken state, but it must have been an impressive amount as his healing factor negated the effects of most alcoholic products.

Weiss was angered at that statement, and to a certain degree so was Winter. "I suggest you give yourself up right now before you hurt yourself" she said as she commanded her troops to stay back, and pulled out her rapier.

"hurt from what? fighting you? HA!" shouted Logan with his claws coming out "I fought the likes of you a thousand times over, so you think you can beat me?" asked Logan as he got in a combat stance with his claws protruded to fight.

Winter in less than a second ran at Logan at speeds faster than the eye can track, and Logan parried against her strike within moments notice.

Logan pushed back Winter's rapier then began delivering a flurry of strikes from his devastating claws that Winter avoided by flipping backwards to safety, and then Logan went for a downward slash with his adamantium claws.

Winter narrowly dodged this blow, and then ran headfirst into the mutant.

She managed to kick him the head, and send him back a couple meters.

The a sharp pain hit her foot as she grumbled in pain "HA! That's what you get for being an idiot. Metal coated skeleton snow cone" said Logan as he managed to recover from the devastating blow, 'still that was one hell of a kick' thought Logan as he resumed the fight.

Logan rushed Winter with incredible speed, and so did Winter.

At this point a crowd had managed to gather around the two fighting in the courtyard, and Weiss was filled with a mixture of excitement and anger.

Logan let out a flurry of blows that Winter blocked with minimal effort, and delivered her own set of blows. Logan did not take a liking to blocking so instead he let her hit him, and his leather coat simply rebounded most of her attacks.

"remember this old thing?" asked Logan as he dived at Winter as a ball of spikes to which she blocked with her sword, and pushed back.

Winter remembered how he wore a leather jacket that was made of a highly strong, and versatile material that made for a perfect defense.

Winter managed to slice him at the leg, and then hit him in the side of the head with the end of her blade.

Logan ducked underneath the blow, and the grabbed her and then rampaged himself into a nearby concrete pillar.

The two hit it with immense force as Logan pulled back his arms, and attempted to slash at Winter.

Winter ducked underneath both blows, and managed to weave her away from the mutant's grip and leaving him stuck onto a wall.

'shit' thought Logan as he looked at his current predicament, and then from behind he heard Winter's actions.

The noise accompanied by her making an exceptionally large glyph underneath Logan that glowed a shade of red, "you were never a good strategist were you Logan" said Winter with a cocky attitude as she triggered the glyph.

It exploded like a large bomb, and brought the large pillar down to the ground.

The debris from the fall of a large concrete pillar was spread all around the small gathering that was formed, and visibility was cut to near zero.

Winter did not let her guard down as she kept her rapier up, but Weiss was wondering why.

It was then she saw that Logan was not down for the count, and was still standing after a blow like that.

"I don't strategize...well...I think that's a statement we'll have to change now won't we?" said Logan as he honed his alternate sense's, and closed his eyes.

The crowd that had formed could barely see what was going on inside the smoke covered arena, but Winter knew all too well about what was to happen.

Slashed from the left, and right came out of nowhere.

She managed to block most of them, but some of them had managed to hit her on both legs, and one came to her face sending her stumbling backwards.

More slashed from behind came out as one landed her clean across the back her aura was able to absorb most of the damage, but his claws managed to injure slightly.

Winter winced in pain as she fell back down, and with one hand she ran her her hand through her back to see tell tale signs of injury.

To her relief her aura had managed to absorb most of the damage, and she was back on the defensive.

Several more slashes appeared from the dust cloud from all sides, and at that point she managed to grab hold of Logan.

Logan on the other hand had plans for his little close encounter, and landed a low blow to her stomach.

Winter winced even more in pain, and threw Logan back into the smoke filled clearing.

Logan was using his animalistic sense's to keep himself on the offensive, and pressure her into the defensive.

She was at the disadvantage, and had to do something about it.

Fast.

An idea popped into her head as she summoned a glyph in front of her as she put stuck her rapier into the ground, and from the glyph where the sword stood came out white doves.

The doves circled her like a tornado, and blew away the smoke with an elegant wind storm.

The air cleared, and the arena was visible.

Winter took back her rapier, and focused on her target once more.

Logan was standing, waiting, she did not like it.

Winter pulled back her rapier, and then charged at the mutant, Logan barely moved in response.

Winter left off a barrage of attacks that Logan dodged, and then she summoned a glyph underneath Logan that he stepped backwards to barely dodge.

The debris from the explosion at close range managed to temporarily blind the mutant, and Winter then decided to seal the deal.

She sliced at his stomach, and impaled it with her rapier.

Kicking the mutant back into a wall, and summoning a glyph to terraform the ground near Logan into hands to hold him in place.

"I'd love to see you move now" said Winter in a more serious attitude as she then summoned two large Ursa's to attack the detained Logan, they managed to land several hits onto the detained mutant, as Winter charged for her finishing move.

Logan at that point was getting frustrated with being held back he tried to move only to get slashed across the face, and that is when he snapped.

Winter charged up a glyph behind her to increase her speed tenfold, and then charged at the mutant with immense speed and power.

Winter hit her target, and caused the nearby debris to hit the air reducing visibility for a short period of time.

By the time the visibility came back everyone saw that Winter's attack was being parried by a testosterone driven Logan with his feet anchored into the ground like weights, and his claws holding back the assault.

His eye's glowed a piercing red, as he let out a low growl.

"that's it Winter, your going on a one way trip to the EMERGENCY ROOM!" shouted Logan as he pushed her assault back in a roar, and Winter continued the assault.

Weiss was more or less surprised at the man's sudden change of appearance, although to her it made more sense to see him like this.

Winter had a harder time than usual at landing hits as Logan seemed to prefer evading, and striking when it was required.

Logan, and Winter were at each other's ends when delivering blows faster than the eye can track.

Logan, and Winter then made way for a final slice across each other as the two stood still and apart from each other for a moment.

The entire audience was quiet for a moment to see who had beat who, and it was then when Logan's stomach gave way.

A slice was seen across his stomach as he felt nothing, and Winter had a slice across her leg as she held the pain in as best as she could.

Despite her best efforts, she could not.

Logan saw this weakness, and barraged her with a flurry of blows that gave her no time to react.

"YOUR DONE!" roared Logan as he barraged her with a flurry of unblockable strikes that sent her back with each strike, more and more slashed appearing over her each time.

Winter's back hit a concrete pillar as Logan ran at her, and she made a glyph right in front of her to explode upon contact.

Logan ran into it, and it exploded upon contact.

Logan was sent flying through the air as he then decided to dive bomb at the structure where Winter was, and Winter had thought of a similar idea.

Using a glyph she created on the wall of the pillar she ran up it with her rapier in hand, and when she reached the end of the concrete pillar she jumped off of it and met Logan head on in mid air.

Winter slashed her blade through his chest, and through his heart.

Logan grabbed Winter, and the two dive bombed head onto the concrete pillar.

The concrete pillar collapsed to the floor as debris covered the area for a while, and everyone (mostly Weiss) became a little worried at what had happened.

In one of the dorms of Beacon Academy a man wearing a slightly tattered cape, with a five'o clock shadow was playing video games with his two niece's.

It was at that time he heard a large crash outside, and the three of them decided to check it out.

The debris cleared, and Winter was found to have been alright.

Weiss was overjoyed to see that she had won, or so she thought.

Winter thought of victory as before she even had a chance to react something his her in the back of her head, and sent her stumbling forwards.

Winter turned around, and saw Logan standing on all fours like an animal and scowling at her with his evil red eyes.

He was the most volatile in his group, and she should have known better than to try and put him in to a bad temper.

She also knew her biggest disadvantage which was why Logan had no scratch on him, and that was because Logan had a semblance that allowed him to heal from any manner of wound.

Qrow, Ruby, and Yang had manged to get to the front of the crowd where Weiss was at this point, and Qrow immediately recognized who it was.

"Weiss what's wrong?" asked Ruby as Yang looked at the crazy guy on his all fours "some crazy animalistic mad man attacked my sister..." said Weiss with a hint of concern for her sister, and the Qrow pulled out his weapon.

"uncle Qrow what's wrong?" asked Yang with a lock of confusion on her face "I have to stop him before he loses control again, stay right here" said Qrow with a concerned tone of voice, and that was able to strike slight fear into Ruby and Yang.

"You...are...FINISHED!" roared Logan as he ran at inhuman speeds towards Winter with the intent of tearing her to shreds, and possibly even killing her where she stood.

Winter had her weapon on guard, and was prepared to continue the fight as her aura healed her remaining minor wounds.

Before Logan could get far a fast red blur hit him onto the ground, and he was pinned down by a sword etched into his rib cage.

"calm down Logan, don't get out of hand like you usually do..." said Qrow as he pushed his blade down on the mutant, and Logan on the other hand was thrashing around like a violent maniac.

Qrow was having a hard time keeping him down for quite a while, and then Logan kicked him in the shin and Qrow lost balance.

Logan side kicked Qrow to the side as Logan got up, and then attacked Qrow.

Qrow blocked with his blade, but Logan's claw managed to dig into an intricate gear mechanism located on the side of the blade and managed to disarm Qrow.

"uncle Qrow watch out!" shouted Ruby as Yang assured her that there was nothing the crazy guy could do to Qrow, as they assumed him to be a legendary hunter.

Neither of them knew of the merits that Logan had earned in his ears on the field...

"god damn it" said Qrow as he kept back stepping in an attempt to dodge his flurry of blows, and that was then when Logan was inexplicably pulled back towards a concrete pillar that was still standing.

"enough!" said a stern, and commanding voice that everyone seemed to turn their heads toward.

It was Max.

With one hand he was holding Logan back towards a wall, and then Logan saw him.

"YOU! I'M TAKING _YOU_ DOWN!" shouted Logan in his blood rage as he attempted to move, but couldn't.

"You would like that now wouldn't you Logan?" said Max in a disinterested tone of voice, and thought about what Logan was thinking about as of now.

Winter put her rapier down after she saw who it was that was holding Logan back, and Qrow retrieved his weapon.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were for the most part confused.

"how long is he going to be like that?" asked Qrow as he got his sword back, "give him a minute and he'll be back" said Max as he turned his head to Winter.

"of all the things you could have done you decided to engage him in a fight. What were you thinking?" asked Max in a serious tone, and before Winter could respond Weiss came to her aid.

"she was doing her duty and taking him down for all his crimes" said Weiss as she looked up to Max as if she was of nobility, "and you of all people know how volatile he is to a blood rage. I can't guarantee other's safety when he goes into his berserker rage. Even more so for yours" said Max as he eyed Winter's sister.

"and as for you, his criminal motives are of none of your concerns. He's just been collecting information on his own accord." said Max trying to say that Logan steals information in a nice way, and Winter could not say anything as she simply put her rapier away.

Winter was then called by general Ironwood over her scroll, and so she made her way there and away from Max. Weiss followed behind.

"oh...OK WEISS WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" shouted Ruby at her friend who was leaving with her sister, and Yang decided to go and ask the important question at hand.

"that was awesome, who are you guys?" asked Yang as Max looked at the blonde haired girl's facial features a bit more, and realized who it was.

"so I take it these two are your nieces then." said Max with a smile, and Ruby said "how did you know that?".

Qrow would have normally answered that question, but Max put up his hand and insisted that he answer it instead.

"for one you happen to be wielding one of the most dangerous weapon's in all of Remnant, and two you have silver eyes. That and you remind me of some I knew once" said Max as he looked at Qrow, "so did I get it right?" asked Max.

"pretty much" said Qrow as he came for a hand shake that Max gladly accepted, "you guys know each other...how?" asked Yang out of curiosity "oh me and Max go way back" started Qrow as the two started to walk back to Beacon with Max dragging Logan with the aid of his magnetic powers.

Midway Qrow explained how Max was apart of a team of hunters/huntresses who had worked with them along time back, and even knew Ozpin from along time back.

It was now Max's turn to explain about his semblance, and what his weaponry consists of.

"first thing is how are you dragging him around like that? And why is he mad all of a sudden?" asked Ruby as she pointed to Logan who was thrashing wildly, "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" shouted Logan in his rage, and before Qrow could reply Max raised his hand to silence him.

"if you respond then this will never end" said Max as Qrow stopped attempting to speak with the mutant, "well his semblance gives him a metal coated skeleton coupled with retractable bone claws, and an accelerated healing factor. My semblance gives me power over magnetism." said Max as with one hand he smashed Logan to the side of a wall inside Beacon.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU WORTHLESS LIVING MAGNET!" shouted Logan in his continued rage "cool! But what about him?" asked Yang as she pointed at the guy who seemed to be in a more aggravated rage than she could ever get, "yes about him. From time to time he goes into a blood rage that is triggered from pure frustration. He never means harm but in this state he will kill you within an inch of your life without mercy. In fact he was wanted for one of these reasons actually, he once went on a rampage and 'killed' an entire warehouse full of white fang thugs..." said Max as the two girls looked at the man in horror.

Injuring someone beyond battlefield capability was one thing, but straight up killing someone. That was too far. "he did all that?" asked Ruby who was shuddering at the thought, as Logan continued his restless thrashing. The thought of all the blood shed caused from this one man bothered the two girls, and they shivered at the thought.

Qrow noticed this, and said "don't take him seriously right now. He may not sound friendly right now but he ain't always like that...".

"I thought you said he would have to be in 'excruciating pain'?" asked Qrow who seemed to be puzzled at Logan's outburst, and he was right.

Logan has not had an outburst like the one before for quite a while, and that was quite strange.

"no idea. I think it might have to do with the fact that he didn't exactly get along with Winter" said Max as they finally reached the dorm room of Ruby, and her team.

"he must be drunk cause I smell alcohol" said Yang as Max have a confused look as to how she knows what alcohol smells like, then shrugged it off.

"wouldn't work. His healing factor is fast enough to heal the damage of alcohol so it has no effect, heck he could out drink Qrow in a drinking contest" said Max with a hint of laughter as Qrow took it personally "hey! It hasn't been proven yet and I'm pretty sure I'm much better", and at that moment Logan was pulled out of his induced rage.

Logan got himself back up which scared the two girls, and then turned his head to Qrow "...any day and time dusty and I'll wipe the floor with your face!".

"so alcohol snaps you out of a blinding rage...I should have known" said Max as he rubbed his temples while Logan got off of the bed he was on, and then gave a surprised look at two girls who were in the room with him.

"who are they?" asked Logan with a raised brow, and before Qrow could answer Max raised his hand.

"take a good look at them and tell me you don't see the resemblance" said Max as Logan looked at the two girls facial features, "I don't what your talking about..." said Logan as he started to see similarities in the two girls with someone he had known a while back.

A smile appeared on Logan's face "Oh...so these two are your nieces right?" said Logan pointing at Qrow, and Qrow giving a subtle nod.

"why didn't you say so?" asked Logan as Max replied with "I wanted you to put effort into 'something' in your life Logan", and Yang asked "are we that easy to identify?".

"oh yea, both of you carry your mothers facial features" said Logan then turned his head to Max "speaking of which I meant to ask why are you here?" asked Logan with a hint of seriousness on his face, "I was here at the request of an old friend and what about you?".

"oh you know running away from authorities hijacking an airship and then crashing it into a nearby dock then burning the evidence...so the usual..." said Logan as casually as he could as the two girls simply gave questioning looks, "I meant why you are here not how you got here..." said Max who was eager to know why he was here.

Max had known Logan before, and after he had arrived on this world. The only other person that rivaled Logan's crazy actions, was the other man that was with them in the same room. Qrow. The two of them together at times was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, the only thing that could rival them in insanity was the conscience of Deadpool. But thank god he wasn't here with them. Max wasn't sure how Remnant would take to a true mad man.

"I came here because I heard that Ironwood's bringing his little toys with him for the Vytal festival..." said Logan as he got in Max's face "so I wanted to know whether he was an idiot or a a power hungry dictator" said Logan with anger lingering in his voice, and Qrow responded with "the one thing he can't get through his thick skull".

Logan seem's to know about the conspiracy from the context he uses to talk about the general's actions, and then it dawned on him. The reason why Logan had gone off the grid for quite a while, and it may have been because of the conspiracy itself.

"he has no idea what he's up against...he ain't going to stand a chance..." said Logan as he backed up a bit, and crossed his arms.

"at this rate that's about right..." said Qrow agreeing with his statement, and then proceeding to leave. "going somewhere?" asked Max as Qrow said "just scouring the area and what not, and Logan later you and I are going to have a drinking contest and you _are_ going to lose" as he left, "in your dreams dusty!" shouted Logan as Qrow left.

Max, and Logan said their own dues to the two girls as the two of them left them to their dorm.

Logan was on his way to see the headmaster of Beacon, and Max decided he will take a little tour around the premises.

Max was walking down the court yard throughout Beacon Academy when in his sight he caught glimpse of Winter, and his younger sister Weiss.

Max gave a wave that Winter took notice, and stopped by for a moment.

"you!" said Weiss in an angered tone, but before she could do anything Winter silenced her.

"about earlier on in the day I just wanted to apologize on my...comrade's behalf...he tends to get ahead of himself at times..." said Max doing his best to make it up to her for Logan's actions, but it didn't look as though Winter was happy about any of it.

"i have had enough trouble's as it stands, and then you come here to make things even more complicated. What exactly are you doing here anyways?" asked Winter in an angry tone, "I came here to seek the truth, and now that I have found it I am taking it my own actions since everyone else is too afraid of what is to come" said Max in a stern voice that commanded his voice to Winter.

"so you know then..." said Winter as Max responded with a look of his own that conveyed everything she needed to know, "and what do you supposed your going to do then? gather around your team of 'heroes'?" asked Winter in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"it's what I was trained to do Winter, nothing else...and that may be the only hope that still stands..." said Max as Winter let out a sigh, before saying "then it seem's as though you have your work cut out for yourself..." said Winter as she thought about the other members of Max's team.

"who are you? and how do you know my sister?" asked Weiss who put the question out straightforwardly, and Max simply smiled at her forward appearance.

"I am a hunter, and belong to one of the oldest teams on Remnant. Rivaling only one team STRQ." said Max as Weiss looked at him for a moment of disbelief, and then looked back to her sister for clarification.

"...yes...he...is apart of another team of hunters...a group of reckless hunters might I add, from what I heard about Logan's history with the military. Don't even get me started on the actions of Danny or Blade, and what they have done as of now..." said Winter with her stern voice that she normally used "I presume your her younger sister then...Weiss...was it?" asked Max as Weiss confirmed, and that's when it then it dawned upon him.

'Weiss...knows...Schnee...snow...' thought Max, and then briefly analyzed the sibling's attire.

'it's all snow related, much like their name...how could I have not seen this before hand?' thought Max as he mentally face palmed, because he should have seen this about 10 years ago.

"you don't seem to be carrying a weapon, how do you fight?" asked Weiss as Max responded with a devilish smile "the only way I know how...", and with that he lifted his hand into the air and the very ground around the three of them started to break off and levitate into the air.

"your semblance grants you the ability to summon glyph's to do various things from time dilation to summoning creatures of impossibility, and mine on the other hand gives me control over the electromagnetic field..." said Max with a smile, and Weiss was put into a temporary state of shock.

"...the entire electromagnetic field?" asked Weiss as some of her previous physics knowledge seeped into her mind about the effects of the electromagnetic field, and what Max could 'theoretically' do with full control over it.

"yes and before you say anything else sister he used no weaponry, as he seem's to have an uncanny strength in his semblance that most seem to lack...even for when he first started out..." said Winter as she gave Max a look filled with enjoyment, and fear.

It reminded Max of the old days when the two were inexperienced teams, and how her skill varied but his was constant.

There was a gap of power in semblance control at the time, and Max was called upon as a prodigy at the time.

Only being able to outshine Winter in the field of semblance control, as he seemed to have a degree of precision that most would not seem to have.

Winter, and Max talked for a while with a question here and there from Weiss.

She had learned about what his name was, and a bit about himself.

Max waved the two goodbye as the two left off on their own, and Winter was glad to see old faces for the most part.

He was the least reckless, and most levelheaded of his entire team.

Max then looked up to the skies, and saw the floating amphitheater where all the battles for the Vytal festival took place.

"this is going to be...an interesting year..." said Max to himself as memories of his past as Magneto the master of magnetism went through his head, and unknown to him of the danger that lies ahead.

 **Meanwhile in a museum off in Atlas...**

The window's shattered to pieces, and the guards inside knocked out.

On the wall opposite to the shattered window lies a purple highly modified arrow that has letters etched on it, it reads 'bullseye'.

In the center of the museum there lies the most magnificent jewel of all of Atlas, called the red gem of infinity.

A man wearing purple shaded armor exposing his arms, and wearing purple shades walked up to the gem protected in a glass casing.

"hmm...the most priceless jewel of them all...just waiting for me..." the man said to himself before pulling out an arrow from his quiver, and then stuck it on the glass casing.

The side of the arrow itself displayed in red colored text 'INITIALIZE', and the arrow pierced through the glass casing via an acid release.

The man then pulled out the arrow, and took a small device which was no bigger than a penny.

The penny sized object was then put into the hole burned from the acid, and the rubber top was pressed.

The device released a gaseous substance into the glass case, and revealed that there were red colored lasers all inside the glass container.

"huh...should have expected that by now..." said the man to himself as he then pulled out a larger palm size device, and pushed a button.

An electromagnetic wave emanated from the device, and took out the electronics within the glass container.

The red lasers dissapeared, and the man got to work.

He put his hands on the sides, and lifted the container up to remove it off of the display.

He took the gem off of the display area, and then was about to put it in his internal jacket pocket.

It was then when a thug bumped into him, and caused him to drop the gem right into the thug's grasp.

"what t-" said the man as before he could finish his sentence he was surrounded by three guards, and the one who took his gem ran off to where the exit of the museum was.

He heard clapping coming from that general direction, and turned his head to the source of the sound.

Roman Torchwick was walking towards the man with the gem in hand, "well...well...well...look what we got here..." said Roman as he eyed the gem with interest.

"...a thief AND a beauty...two for the price of one I would say..." said Roman as the man looked at him with a smirk, and then spoke in a serious tone of voice.

"you better give that back to me before I make you regret your presence...in a heart beat..." said the man as he went to reach for his bow, but was stopped by thugs who had surrounded him with their weapons drawn.

"tsk...tsk...tsk...I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Roman in a sly tone of voice, indicating that he was controlling the scenario.

But he was going to be proven otherwise, and as such the man didn't even remotely halt.

He reached for his bow, and in the blink of an eye three guards fell to the ground with up to 1,000 volts of electricity running through their body.

Roman only had seconds to react as an arrow flew past his head, and nailed a wall behind him.

"holy sh-" said Roman as he tumbled his way out another arrow that nailed an expensive painting, "I'll send you the bill!" said the man as he drew up another arrow.

Roman got up, and fired off several blasts from his cane. The melodic cudgel.

The shots brushed past the marksman as he tumbled his way out the explosions grasp, and continued his barrage of long range artillery.

"I don't have time for this...if I keep this up the damn authorities will get to me first..." said Roman to himself as he made a run for a nearby window, and the man followed suit.

Dodging arrow after arrow, and barely making it to the window Roman jumped through the building's central window.

The man did not expect to see a VTOL flying overhead the building, and catching the criminal as he fell out of the building.

"OK...did not see that coming...oddly enough..." said the man with the last part being muttered to himself, "I loved to stay around uh...eagle cornea..." said Roman trying to say his name. "Hawk eye..." said the man with an expression that conveyed a hint of anger.

"...yea...whatever...well Hawk eye, it's been fun but I think the night's coming to a close..." said Roman as he walked deeper into the flying machine, and the machine started to take off.

Hawk eye smirked, and thought 'this evening's still full of surprise's'.

Roman was having a 'blast' piloting his flying machine when he heard both his engines give in, and explosions ensued.

"what the hell...?" asked Roman to himself as he saw the engines completely destroyed, and before he could react Hawk eye smashed through the cockpit window.

Roman managed to put the mechanical beast on auto pilot before getting whacked in the face by a metallic heavy bow, and then kicked on the chest.

Roman managed to get his bearing, and pull out his melodic cudgel only for it to be swept out of his hands and onto the floor.

"you've got to be kidding me..." said Roman as he went in for a punch to the face as Hawk eye intercepted it, and then kicked him in the shin.

Roman bent down in pain, and Hawk eye kneed his head.

Hawk eye sealed the deal with a smash from his bow to the back of Roman's head that sent the criminal smashing onto the cockpit, and the two were in for a nasty surprise.

"oh now you've done it!" said Roman as Hawk eye saw the auto pilot had been disengaged, and the ship they were on was about to crash.

"did not think this one through..." said Hawk eye as Roman took advantage of Hawk eye being distracted, and delivered a gut wrenching punch that sent the man smashing his back onto the steel interior of the machine.

Roman took hold of the controls, and he lost them afterwards.

An arrow hit the cockpit, and exploded in his face.

"DAMN!" shouted Roman as he covered his eye's in pain, and another arrow nailed him in the face as he turned around.

The arrow was filled with a sticky substance that latched onto the criminal's face, and Hawk eye charged the blinded criminal.

He punched him in the stomach, and with his remaining hand he pushed the criminal against the steel interior.

Hawk eye put Roman in a choke hold, and using his right hand he searched the man for the gem.

"aha! found it!" said Hawk eye in a lowly whisper, and was kicked backwards putting the criminal out of the choke hold.

Hawk eye rolled himself out his vulnerable position, and then fired an arrow in a split second at the cargo bay door.

The arrow exploded as Hawk eye covered his eyes, and then jumped out of the hole he had made out of the steel interior.

Hawk eye at this point was free falling, and turned himself to look at the burning airship.

The flying machine exploded a bit more, and it changed course going head long into the ground.

Hawk eye focused on his current situation, and then took aim with bow.

A suction tipped arrow fired from his bow, and tagged onto the side of the roof of a nearby skyscraper.

Using his momentum he managed to swing himself onto the side of the building his arrow was latched onto, and climb his way to the top.

Hawk eye reached the roof of the skyscraper, and then sat himself on the ledge looking down upon the world.

"sometimes you look down, and everything looks...small..." said Hawk eye to himself with a smile in hand, and then pulled out the stolen jewel out his pocket to look at.

"at least you got this one..." said Hawk eye as he looked at the shining gem, and counted in his head about the total he has recovered so far.

'one...I have one of them...when there are four in the world...' said Hawk eye as he looked at the shattered moon above, and thought to himself for a moment.

'right now we are down by one...we need to get ahead or it's going to be hell...' thought Hawk eye as he thought about the previous battle that tore apart most of the multiverse, and pulled himself out his momentary flashback.

Remnant was about to have it's darkest days to come up, and few would face the oncoming storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Chapter 3 was already made but due to some technical difficulties they had to be removed, and re looked at due to not being a readable format. Thank you for those of you who have informed me about this through the reviews. Chapter 2 was fixed up, and Chapter 3 will be next!**

Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch were discussing matters on the meeting before hand when the double doors to the headmaster's office opened abruptly.

Glynda jolted on the spot at the unexpected opening of the double doors, and turned her head to see who it was.

Ozpin drank from his coffee mug as though nothing had happened, and Glynda wondered how he was always calm and collective./div

Logan walked towards the two of them, and Glynda prepared her 'wand' in hand.

Anger was written all over his face, and Glynda could read it like an open book./div

He made his way over to Ozpin, and halted as he reached his desk./div

Logan slammed his fists onto Ozpin's desk, and glared at him with a hint of red glimmering in his eye's.

"you know all along, and even then you do nothing!" said Logan as Ozpin offered a seat for the angry mutant, and Logan gladly took the seat.

"this is not something that won't be well received if it went public..." said Ozpin as Logan cut him off from further speaking "so you just let an overstuffed general waltz in an army is that it?" asked Logan as his anger grew the more the conversation kept going, and each time Glynda was reluctant to go on the defensive at any moment.

"that...was uncalled for yes, but it was something that I could not control..." said Ozpin in his calm tone of voice, and Logan at that moment let out a sigh.

The anger that emanated in his eyes had dissapeared, and Glynda put her weapon away.

"well...all hell's going to break loose soon anyway..." said Logan as he rubbed his temples in frustration, and Ozpin said "but that's not why your here is it?".

Logan stopped his action, and responded.

"a conspiracy to threaten world peace I can handle, but what I found out recently was something even I couldn't" said Logan as Ozpin raised a brow, and Glynda gave him a look of utter confusion.

"well whatever it is we will get through it..." said Ozpin with a confident smile, and Logan simply shrugged it off.

"your kids may be able to win a war Oz, but can they kill a god who can destroy reality with so much as a thought?!" said Logan as the idea Logan was conveying sunk into his mind, and Glynda didn't seem to get the hint.

"you don't mean..." said Ozpin as Logan cut to the chase "the gems, the one's that can bend reality...their here...I confirmed it..." said Logan as Ozpin put his mug down, and a look of seriousness came over his face.

"...even more so the fact that there's a connection between them and the 'little' conspiracy you got here" said Logan which only made it worse for Ozpin "a connection, how so?" asked Ozpin as he swirled the remaining liquid in his mug, and Glynda simply stood there staring.

She didn't seem to understand a word of what he was saying.

"whoever is running this whole conspiracy thing are also collecting these gems, and doesn't that scream horror show now don't it?" asked Logan as he saw the slight horror on the headmaster's face, and the intensity of the issue had finally been dispersed.

Logan got up from his seat, and made his way to exit the room.

Just before he left he stopped for a moment "I'm going to do something about it, I'm getting the team back together and there's nothing you can do to stop me." said Logan as he pointed to Glynda behind him who was glaring him down, and Ozpin was sipping from his mug out of curiosity as to how the interaction would go about.

"let me guess, more destruction of personal property..." said Glynda in a disinterested look, and Logan turned his head back slightly to see her.

Logan spoke, but in a serious tone of voice.

"I'm helping you save what little you have...so...about the same..." said Logan with a hint of laughter as he shoved off, and left the two with the closed double doors.

"...stones...?" asked Glynda as she looked at Ozpin, and with one word Ozpin instilled fear into her heart.

"...infinity..." it was all that took for Glynda to shudder at the thought, and immediately understood the context of the recent conversation.

"he's not serious is he? No one's that insane...are they?" asked Glynda who was questioning the possibility of someone using a powerful tool as such, and Ozpin gave his reply.

"even so you can not be sure. Man is full of greed, and lust for power. They will do whatever they must under any means necessary to attain their ideals, at times deluded. It is the quality that gave us a fighting chance against the Grimm, and gave us the power dust." said Ozpin as Glynda was about to speak, but Ozpin continued on.

"He's right about this...Beacon may train hunters/huntresses for any situation, but against foe with that much power...Beacon would be powerless..." said Ozpin as Glynda interjected "and you supposed he and his team could otherwise?", and Ozpin gave Glynda a look of utter seriousness at the intensity of the conversation.

"they have had more experience in the matter than anyone on Remnant, and as of now. Their our only hope...", and with that Ozpin drank the last bit of his coffee as Glynda looked out the window.

the day was at it's end, and Logan had found himself perched on top of the academy looking at the setting sun.

He was contemplating his future, and past all in one.

He was then visited by a fellow friend.

It was Max.

"I thought I would find you here..." said Max as he hovered over to Logan as that was how he scaled buildings, and Logan turned his head to look at his 'friend'.

"I'm gone by tomorrow..." said Logan in a monotonous tone of voice which earned a raised brow from Max "leaving so soon?" asked Max, and Logan let out a sigh.

"I'm going somewhere to get some information, and look for Danny and Blade..." said Logan as he continued to focus onto the setting sun where most would have been blind by staring at the sun, but Logan was not affected.

His healing factor allowed him to stare blindingly into the sun, and do other things that most people would find to be nearly impossible.

"then why come at all?" asked Max as Logan answered "to see what I'm fighting for...", and Max understood what he meant.

"a forgotten promise..." said Max as Logan responded "by a white rose...", and with that Logan hurled himself off of the building.

Max looked over the edge to see where Logan left, but found no trace of the mutant.

Logan was good at a lot of things, and one of them was making dramatic entrances/exits.

Max didn't bother to look for him as he was probably long gone by now, and instead decided to enjoy what little of the sunset there was left.

Images of the past went through his mind, and for some reason he could never forget them.

The battle between two of the most powerful beings in the multiverse that resulted in the destruction of most of the universe's, and the same event that sent him here.

The battle between The Beyonder, and Thanos equipped with his Infinity Gauntlet on his quest for power threatened to destroy all of the multiverse. It was a long battle, and Max couldn't quite remember how it went. It didn't matter to him though as he didn't care, and he was glad that in the end the victor was not Thanos. Max often wondered whether or not the universe he came from was still there as his memory serves him correctly the battle between two titans of power had shattered most of the multiverse, and there was a good chance that the universe he was from may be destroyed. However with a being like The Beyonder who showed an interest in understanding human culture, and behavior it would seem like he would have found some way to save it. Not to mention that anyone with the power to destroy entire dimensions, and defeat Thanos should be able to pull off such a feat. It was a question he would keep asking until the day he died, and that would come to him faster than the answer to his question.

Max pulled himself out of contemplation, and realized exactly what time it was. 'have I been out that long...' thought Max as he looked up at the shattered moon, and for a moment wondered how it ended up that way.

After his contemplation about the state of celestial bodies he decided to hover his way back to the run down apartment he was staying at in an attempt to lay low, and end the night.

 **Meanwhile in a bar in a city on the outskirts of Atlas...**

A man who wore a black trench coat, wore black sunglasses, carried a blade on his hilt attached to his belt at his waist, and was dark skinned himself.

He had been hearing rumors that there was a bar nearby there was a wanted man with a rather rare ability, and was tasked with hunting him down.

Normally he had gear for taking down the most experiences huntresses, and his arsenal would be composed of weaponry that would exploit faults in the use aura or one's semblance.

This time on the other hand was a much different story...

The bar was bustling with a crowd of unwary citizens often labelled by society as "clubbers" people who are single, and spend their night's away in bars all across the city.

The man made his way through the entrance, and weaved himself through the energy filled crowd.

Techno music, and vibrant colors lit up the air as the energy could be sensed even to the least receptive.

He was on a search for one particular man, who was considered the "vampire of Atlas".

The man has been suspected of a string of homicides that had the victims having their plasma drained from their body, and peculiar bite marks on their neck's.

He was always suspected, but insufficient evidence let him walk away free.

The man's name was Claude Damsen, and he was a faunas.

Not much was known about him, but from the autopsy reports it seem's as though he mimic's vampiric behavior.

On the upper floor there was a private suite where only few would be allowed to enter, and that was where the man garbed in black went.

Inside the private suit was a man wearing a full blown suit, and had light black shades on.

He was enjoying his time, and bobbing his head to the booming music outside when he saw the man dressed in black enter.

The guards around him went to stop the man, but Claude halted the guard's movement's with a one handed gesture.

"I take it your here to kill me no?" asked Claude as the man wearing black looked at him dead on, and made no expression on his face.

"what your not going to display anything?" asked Claude in a tone of voice that conveyed boredom "yawn!" he said as he mimicked yawning, and then popped himself off of the chair.

"man...you sure are boring..." said Claude as he made his way over to the man wearing black, and as he did the man in black spoke.

"I could make your time worthwhile if you'd like you low life scum..." he said as he put one hand on the hilt of his blade, and a smirk grew on Claude's face as claws came out of his fingers.

"If I'm going to kill you at least tell me your name?" asked Claude as the man responded with "...Blade...", and at that second Claude rushed Blade in a burst of speed which had both combatants smashing through glass and tumbling onto the ground.

Claude was on top of Blade, and was swiping at him with his sharp claws.

"It...aint...fun...when your the one getting beaten..." said Claude as he slashed left, and right at the man's chest.

When he pulled back one of his arms, and went in for a jab it was intercepted by Blade.

"so you've got some fight left in you after all..." said Claude as a fist connected with his face, and sent him flying backwards onto a concrete wall.

Blade got himself back up, and the wounds on his chest were minimal at best.

Even though they drew blood, the injuries themselves would not be enough to kill Blade on the spot.

In fact Blade already felt his regeneration kicking in, and repairing some of the damage.

Claude got himself off of the wall he was glued to, and ran at Blade once more.

This time Blade pulled out his weapon of choice - his silver blade, and blocked the incoming attack.

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard from a distance, and the familiar yet hypnotic 'clanging' sound emanated through the air.

"oh! Blade...like the weapon you use...that's cool...being named after a weapon and all..." said Claude as he slashed up, down, left, and right while Blade blocked the attacks as he was pressured back.

Blade's back reached a wall, and he ducked underneath an attack aimed for his head.

The attack had missed, and Blade tackled the man with his head smashing into his ribs.

Blade managed to push the man back a bit before he halted Blade's movement's, and then elbowed Blade in the back which sent him smashing face first into the ground.

'Damn that hurt...' thought Blade as pain rippled through his spine, and he felt himself get picked up off of the ground.

"man your heavy..." said Claude as he threw Blade overhead, and off of the floor they were on.

Blade fell on to the dance floor, and everyone in the bar ran for the exit in panic.

Blade was dazed for a moment from the fall, and quickly got himself up.

It was in good time as well as Claude jumped after Blade, and he managed to narrowly avoid Claude smashing into the spot where Blade once was.

Blade tumbled backwards, and got some distance between him and Claude.

With his blade at his side he got in a combat stance, and Claude brushed off any debris on his suit.

'this guy is tougher than he look's...' thought Blade as he cycled as a means to take this guy down, and putting his front foot forward he sprinted at the man with his blade held back like a strung up bow.

Blade stabbed his blade forward, but Claude stepped backwards to avoid the attack.

He then rolled into Blade as he swung at the man in a diagonal which missed, and when Claude got close he sprang up like a jack in the box with a flurry of attacks.

Two slashed across his chest, and one jab to his stomach.

Claude finished it off with an earth shattering kick to the face that sent the half blood smashing through the bar, and onto the floor.

"is that all you got?" asked Claude with a smirk as he slowly made his way toward Blade "come one...a professional hunter and this is what they got..." said Claude as he sharpened his claws upon each other, and was made apparent by the slashing sounds that rippled through the air.

'man...must be getting rusty...' thought Blade as he pulled out from his black leather jacket two gas grenade's, and set the timer for 5 seconds.

Placing the two gas grenade's he pulled out a collapsible throwing star, and then positioned himself on a prone combat stance.

Claude arrived at the scene with a slash in Blade's direction, and Blade rolled to the side to avoid the attack.

Blade then went for a low sweep that sent Claude tumbling onto the ground, and with his footing lost Blade flipped over the faunas with ease.

Claude on the other hand grabbed Blade who was in mid flip, and pulled him towards him to deliver a punch to the face.

Claude managed to smash his sunglasses, and throw them to the side.

He went to wail on the man with a barrage of fist's, but something prevented him from doing so.

Two gas grenade's detonated, and set off a cloud of chemicals within their vicinity.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" said Claude as Blade broke free, and rolled himself away from the man.

Claude's eyes were burning as if though someone had spilled acid on his retina's, and was rubbing his eyes like mad as he tried to get up.

"IT BURNS...OH HOLY HELL IT BURNS..." shouted Claude as he attempted to wipe his eye's, and got himself back up.

just as he had managed to regain his balance he felt a sharp pain across his chest, and twice across his legs which sent him back down on his knees.

When Claude landed on the ground he winced in pain as his slashed knee's felt the shattered debris of the floor, and out of the smoke cloud was Blade who caught his metal blade back in his hand.

"it appears vampire's in this world are much different than my world..." said Blade as he threw the blade one last time, and it sliced into the man square in his stomach.

Blood splattered onto the ground, and the man was now screaming in pain.

'time to end this...' thought Blade as he pulled his sword out, and held it back as if it was a fully strung bow.

He felt energy coursing through it, and within seconds he plunged the blade into the confused faunas.

There was a moment of silence as Blade appeared a good distance behind Claude, and as the smoke cloud cleared Claude was seen on his knees with a gash across his chest.

"SON OF A-" before Claude could finish his sentence he felt blood coursing through his esophagus, and let out a scream of pain followed by blood splattering into the air.

"deadly sword technique number three...Havoc Moon..." said Blade as he put his sword down, and looked back at all the destruction that was caused.

"well...this is what happens when I decide to not to use strategy and instead use brute force..." said Blade to himself as he sheathed his blade, and made his way to the exit.

Right at the point when Blade exited the building he heard a "CRASH!" sound as some more of the interior smashed into the ground due to some of the support columns being damaged from the battle "I guess I should leave before anyone knows..." said Blade as in a flash he was gone, and away from the bar in the crowd of people Blade was walking at a regular pace trying to blend in.

He had accomplished his mission through which he destroyed property, and is now trying his best to hide from the authorities.

As he was walking he felt a vibration on his scroll, and pulled it out to see what it was.

It was a message from an old ally who was off the grid for some time, Clint Barton.

He was better known as Hawkeye.

'I wonder he want's...' thought Blade as he looked through the message he received, and a look of shock went through his face.

The message read that Clint had gotten his hand's on one of the gems, and has now handed it off for safe keeping.

According to him it is being safe guarded under trusted care, and assures him that no harm for the most part will come to it.

Blade let out a sigh, and put his scroll away.

He no doubt had an idea on who it was that was keeping the jewel safe, and knowing Clint it would have to be the last person anyone would trust their valuables with.

'Ozpin' thought Blade as he spotted a local cafe nearby, and huddled himself into it in an attempt to avoid the authorities who are probably on patrol from the 'bar' incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Vale was home to illustrious cities that were the pinnacle of technology, and human integration. However on the outskirts of Vale lies entire villages that are lucky to have survived as long as the have against the grim, and one of these said cities is called Eisenian Drachen.

It was a city that from time to time had hunters/huntresses who would come along, and protect them for a time. Other times they would have to rely on their wits, and strategy to avoid encounters with the Grimm.

This city was famous for being the pioneering city to develop ways of living with the Grimm as not only a means of adaptation, but as a lifestyle.

It was their tried, and true methods that were adapted by other rural cities.

The city was co-existing with the Grimm as peacefully as possible, but one day it all changed.

The night was dark, and the air was bitter.

The shattered moon was raised into the sky, and lit upon the weary who travel at this time of day.

The cities border guards usually had nothing to do, and were relaxing at this time of day.

A Grimm attack hadn't happened for along time, and they were confident as long as they stuck to their techniques there won't be one for some time.

Unknown to the inhabitants of the city that it would happen sooner than they would think.

The guards were idly chatting with each other when they heard the ground shake coupled by a low hum, and were quickly alerted to what was happening across from the border.

The guards looked through their binoculars, and their faces were filled with dread.

In the distance there was a large horde of Grimm that were running up the their city, and were followed by two nevermore's.

One of the guards rang a bell that sounded the alarm of a Grimm attack, and the entire city got their weaponry out in an attempt to fight off the oncoming horde.

The city was unprepared for this, and as a result were under prepared.

The Grimm attack would have wiped out the city in less than a day had it not been for a travelling huntsmen who saw the Grimm attack coming a day away, and had situated himself a good distance between the city and the Grimm horde.

They were curious to say the least, and the man simply stood there staring down the oncoming Grimm horde as if he had no fear.

The Grimm horde got closer, and the man at this point got into a meditative stance which confused the guards who were watching.

One of the guards then caught sight of a glimmer coming from the man's right in the far distance, and after looking in that direction found out there to be some kind of device which looked as though it was some type of crystalline device.

The Grimm horde was close now, and at this time a purple aura emanated off of the man.

His eye's glowing purple, and his body releasing off tremendous amounts of aura.

One of the guards could sense the output, and the release was inhuman.

The Grimm horde at this time was only a hair away from the man, and in a flash there was a purple explosion.

The blast radiated upwards, and encompassed most of the distance between the city and the man.

The blast soared into the clouds, and enveloped the oncoming nevermore's within it's grasp.

The blast of purple energy continued into the sky until it formed what looked like a dragon with gigantic purple wings arcing over the city, and the guards stood there simply shocked at the sight.

The purple blast ended, and the ground where the man stood was scorched to a point.

The Grimm were all deceased, and the nevermore's were a sight for sore eyes.

The man approached the city with what little energy he had, and the guards of the city met the man at the entrance with their weaponry drawn.

"I come bearing no harm, just a place to stay...and offer protection..." said the man who put his hands in the air as though to convey he meant no harm, and one of the guards spoke "you will offer us protection in offer of a place to stay...".

"yes..." said the man as the guards looked among themselves, and then let him in.

The city let the man in for further discussion on his residency, and his offered "protection" from the Grimm.

This was the story of a legend that spread across the rural cities of Vale about the man who was named the 'Iron Dragon', and the name put on his wasn't far off from the name he had been entitled to.

Meanwhile in the city of Eisenian Drachen...

The local bar was not usually a busy place with most of the towns folk either in the military, or helping out in some way the business of a bar was at an all time low.

However the bartender of that said bar did not complain as he seemed to have a regular customer who always had a drink at the end of the week, and much like the days before he was here once again gulping down his second glass of Ale.

The man slammed the glass down on the wooden counter, and then hazily slided it back into the bartender's hand.

The man would usually stay for about two-to-three drinks, and he just finished his second drink.

"you've been here for quite a while...what exactly do you do..." asked the bartender as he wiped the glass clean with a wash cloth "I-I'm a hunter..." said the man in a low tone of voice, the bartender stopped cleaning his glass for a moment then went back to his previous action.

"a hunter...haven't seen many of those since way back when..." started the bartender as he put away his now cleaned glass (or as clean as it could get), and pulled out a bottle of Ale.

"...now a days we have some mysterious guy...girl...thing...well something protecting us..." said the bartender as he filled the glass to the brim with alcohol, and then passed it onto the man.

The man grabbed the drink, and began to consume it.

"your city has it's personal protection, despite being renown for surviving without the constant need for said protection..." said the man as he was now fully occupied with the task of drinking as much as he could in a single take "I know...but the Grimm are not predictable...or are they 'nice'...they will charge your walls with immense force and having protection from something like that is what we had to worry about before..." replied the bartender as the man put his glass down as it was empty, "...but no more..." was the last the bartender said before the man pulled out 50 lien, and called it a night.

"thanks..." said the man, but the wording was lost in the sound of his voice so much so that most would have perceived it as though they have had a speech impediment (or was drunk).

The man made his way outside of the bar, and then headed off in the direction of home.

When it came to taking alcohol he was not as good as some of his friends like Luke, or Jessica were.

In fact it was worse for him as he was considered as a 'light' drinker, and right now he was completely hammered.

He was minding on his own when he bumped into a group of people, and then fell down from the impact.

"what the hell...watch where your going?!" said the man as he turned around, and revealed to be wearing ragged clothing coupled with a White Fang mask over his face.

"you...people are everywhere..." said the man who only saw a gigantic walking celery which belonged to a brand that was sold across all of Vale "the White Fang operated in nearly every part of Vale..." said the thug who thought the man was asking about his attire, and the White Fang's presence in distant lands.

"either way your not in our way so it is best of you left..." said the thug as he went over in an attempt to try, and help the man get up.

"you...cant tell me...what to do...vegetable..." said the man as he fumbled his hands around, and made it hard for the thug to try and grab him.

"sir if you keep moving like that I c-" before the thug could finish his sentence the man got a hold of him, and then used the thug's own weight to throw him onto a stone wall.

The thug smashed his head first, and gained a temporary concussion.

"...if I didn't have aura..." mumbled the thug as he regained his balance, and then set his sights on the other man.

"I didn't want to have to fight you, but if you throw the first punch then you get several more headed your way..." said the thug as he got into a fighting position, and the man did the same.

The White Fang thug with his right hand made some gestures, and then summoned two more thugs to his side.

"just to make it as quick, and painful as possible..." said the thug with a broadening smirk, and the man simply stared trying to make out what was in his way.

To the man it appeared as though there was a large stick of celery, and was surrounded by two large bottles of Ale.

"I drink you for several years of my life, and this is what I get..." mumbled the man to himself, and then hazily pulled up his arms to get into a combat stance.

It was not proper form, but this time he wasn't going for proper form.

It was something he had only heard of, and never truly attempted until now.

Martial art's while intoxicated something he was capable of, but the effect was not fully tested.

The three thugs dashed at the man, and set out a barrage of blows.

To the thugs surprise the man bobbed, and weaved through the storm of fists with unprecedented elegance.

The man then used his own body to tumble into a ball, and roll underneath one of the thugs and get behind the trio.

"My name by the way..." started the man as he let out a hiccup "...was Danny...", and with that he charged back one of his hands and launched himself at the slightly disoriented trio.

The blow hit the first thug like a spear, and sent him flying onto the ground.

The other two ran at Danny from the side's, and it was two on one.

Danny went on the defensive, and was dodging and blocking the attacks.

'he's blocking all our attacks...and he's not even taking this seriously!' thought one of the thugs as his punch was deflected with what appeared to be Danny slapping it off to the side, and spinning on his heel to slap the other thug in the face.

By the time Danny was forced into a wall the two thugs went in for a punch to Danny's head, but unfortunately to them Danny tripped on himself and fell down to the ground.

Narrowly avoiding getting smashed in the face the two thugs instead smashed their fist's into the stone wall, and it hurt like hell.

Luckily their aura absorbed most of the damage, but they still felt the sting of the attack.

"whoops...sorry...my bad..." said Danny as with one leg he tripped up the first thug, and then with his remaining leg he kicked the second thug right in the groin.

The second thug let out a yelp of pain as he froze in place "my mom did say I was a clutz..." said Danny as he pulled back his leg, and then planted both of them onto the thug's chest which made him lose balance and fall onto the ground.

Danny used the momentum from the kick to get back up, and was standing on top of the White Fang thug.

"or maybe it was spider man...I don't know..." said Danny as he shrugged, and then charged up one of his legs with energy then kicked the man in the head.

The thug who at the moment was frozen from the pain, and did not move to avoid an energy charged kick to the face that knocked him out.

The two other thugs got up, and was charging at Danny.

"well here comes the other two.." said Danny as he stepped backwards, and tripped over the unconscious thug as he fell to the ground.

The first thug went in for a punch that Danny narrowly dodged by falling to the ground, and as he fell he pulled himself into a tumble then rolled himself back onto his feet.

Being a good feet away from one of the thugs who was charging him once more Danny bumped against the hard stone wall of a building, and on instinct he put the palms of his hands on the wall as support so he can uphold himself for a high kick.

The thug ran in like a raging bull, and was swiftly hit in the head with a powerful kick that sent him back.

The kick felt as though it was the concept of rejection solidified into a physical entity, the second thug went in for a side kick but Danny running forward fell onto the ground and avoided the attack.

The thug's leg hit the side of the building, and he fell backwards hopping on one foot as he held his foot in pain for a brief moment.

Danny who was now on the floor lifted himself up with the palms of his hands, and did a hand stand with which he jumped into the air and kicked the disoriented thug in the face with an energy charged kick.

The impact of which sent the thug smashing through a wooden porch, and onto a hard stone wall that cracked from the force of the impact.

The last remaining thug saw this, and pulled up a metal pipe off of the ground.

He ran at Danny with a bunch of swings out of desperation, and Danny was dodging each blow in a manner of elegance not found in most fighters.

Danny's foot placed behind his front foot met the surface of a stone wall, and had told Danny of the dead end behind.

The thug swung one last time, and Danny parried perfectly with one hand.

Holding the metal pipe in hand he charged up his hand with energy, and shattered the metal pipe into smaller fragments.

The thug was then double fisted in the chest with a dual charged punch, and the thug was sent flying backwards onto the ground.

He only had seconds to react before Danny jumped on top of him with a dual energy charged ground stomp, and the thug lost consciousness.

Ungracefully stepping back to look at all the destruction he saw the three white fang thugs were on the ground, and passed out from the damage.

"take that you traitorous...brand labels...consumerism doesn't pay..." mumbled Danny to himself as he made his way to his house, and when he arrived he went to open the door so he could pass himself out to sleep.

By the time he went to reach for the door knob his scroll beeped, and he put his hand in his pocket as he clasped for the mechanical device.

"technology now a days..." mumbled Danny to himself as he looked at what was on the screen of the device, and at which he raised a brow.

On the screen was a message from someone he had thought to never hear from, and a message he did not expect.

The message read "I'm getting the group back together for one last mission, the infinity gems...there here...", and it was by James 'Logan' Howlett (Logan).

Danny only gave a smirk which quickly turned to a frown, and then to neutral as he opened the door.

Several conflicting memories of his past the good, the bad, and the ugly were all coursing through his mind at that moment.

Danny didn't pay much attention to them, and simply focused on getting to his bed so he could lose consciousness in peace.

The night grew darker as the sun longed for it's inevitable return, and the once famed guardian of an ancient city waited until his call to duty arose from the east.

Meanwhile in a warehouse somewhere in Vale...

Roman opened a metal door, and walked in to the warehouse that was a portable base of operations for the White Fang.

He was accompanied inside by two other White Fang thugs, and on the inside there were rows of computers all beside him that had scientist's typing away at their respective computers.

In the center of the laboratory there was a miniature stand that perched slightly above everything else so as to give whoever was on it a full 360 degree view of the surroundings, and on top of the "podium" there was a man.

He wore a purple overcoat that was unbuttoned, and revealed a blue collared sweater underneath.

His face was white, and his hair was brown.

He swept his hair back in a suave fashion, and he had a lightly shaved beard.

Roman approached the man, and stood behind him.

Waiting for him to turn around, and approach Roman.

The man was watching a holographic display that had what looked like an arena, and there were two White Fang thugs mindlessly beating each other.

The man let out a sigh of relief as his smile ever broadened at the sight of one thug smashing another's skull into the ground, "hey...I'aint got a lot of time you know..." said Roman who gained the mans attention.

The man turned around, and with a skip in his step he hoped down from his standing to appear an inch away from Roman's face.

"ahhhh...there you are...I have begun to think you were dead..." said the man as he looked at the watch on his hand, and tapped at it a few times before he turned his attention back onto Roman.

"so I take it you got the gem?" asked the man with a smile, and then Roman destroyed it with his news.

"no...some guy with a bow and arrow got to it first..." said Roman as if he had no care for it in the world, but the look on the man's face conveyed as though it should have been otherwise.

"...besides I don't see what the big d-" said Roman as he attempted to shrug it off, but before he could finish his sentence the man said "stop".

As if he suddenly lost control of his voluntary movement Roman froze in place, and the man's smile was now a maddening frown.

"you criminals are all worthless, you can't do one job right..." said the man in a rather serious tone of voice, and then walked up to Roman as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"you tried to steal from a 'dust' store and get stopped by a girl with an over sized garden tool..." continued the man as he inched his face ever closer to Roman's as he began to speak "your men can't fight a physically drained, and intoxicated marital artist and you ask why you can never seem to get anywhere" as he inched closer, and he was close enough that Roman could feel his breath upon his cheek.

The in all of a sudden the man pulled himself away from Roman, and then paced around in place for a while.

"oh Roman...Roman...Roman...what am I going to do with you..." the man said to himself as he rubbed his temples in frustration, and then an idea came to him.

"...I may need to rethink who I send out to do my 'bidding'" said the man to himself as he then pointed to Roman, and said "I think you should take a week off...wear something nice...like a...uh...gown...there! Gown, and go and book yourself in a hotel for a week...yea...NOW!".

He snapped his fingers, and Roman complied to his command.

Almost as if Roman had no control over his actions, and then Roman was off in the opposite direction.

He exited the room as the man turned around, and headed back to the miniature podium he was situated on.

The violence in the display continued on, and this time one of the thugs claimed victory by bashing the other's brain's out with a spoon.

"see...you can kill someone with a spoon..." said the man to himself, and then let out another sigh of relief.

"public entertainment...well not public but still entertainment..." said the man to himself as the display turned to static for a moment, and then displayed a shadowy figure who had yellow tinged eye's that could be seen from the darkness.

"oh great...interrupting my television again...and it was getting good too..." said the man to himself as the other silenced him "have you gotten the gem yet?" spoke an ominous sound with a low tone of voice, and to this the man simply shrugged his shoulders.

"nope...turns out the world's worst criminal...is the worlds worst criminal" said the man with emphasis on "worst", and "criminal".

The shadowy figure let out a sigh, and then said "I hope your doing all you can to get that gem..." said the figure as the man replied with "oh I have a plan yes...and it will be taken...", and the smile that was once lost on the man had returned.

His smile was one that conveyed his devious demeanor, the type of smile that can come off as charismatic but overtime become something that most men fear the sight of.

"as long as you can get that gem..." said the figure as the man reassured him "no one in this world has faced someone like me...no one but them...but even they would not stand in my way..." said the man to himself, and the image of the shadowy figure dissapeared into a static storm.

The previous piece of entertainment returned, and the man continued watching it.

The thug this time had taken a knife, and lodged into the other's jaw.

The with one move he had snapped it off, and then impaled the blood soaked blade into the underside of the man's skull.

The purple suited man was impressed at how long this thug had survived 'I might think about giving him a promotion...' thought the man to himself, as he was addressed by a White Fang thug from behind.

"sir Cinder has finished jumping 100 times..." said the man as the purple suited man turned around to face him "so she has then...well I guess she learned her lesson...send her to fight alongside Emerald and Mercury in the Vytal festival...I'm pretty sure they would all have been missed by now..." said the man as the thug began to walk away, but was stopped in mid action.

"oh...and please don't call me sir...it's just a formality...call me the Purple Man" said the man with a smile, and the White Fang thug walked away.

The Purple Man turned around, and continued to watch the gladiator battle take place before his eyes.

'this world has no idea...' thought the man as his grin widened, and his eye's gave off a hint of purple.

 **NOTE: The Purple Man in this one is essentially the one that is played by David Tennant in the show Jessica Jones, and yes he is in this...I didn't specify 'which' marvel character had gone through the wormhole so it could have been a possibility. Also it seemed as though the White Fang on their own would not go for the so called gems on their own, and someone else was calling the shots. That someone was Purple Man...! Just stating my personal reasoning...also if I'm getting any of the character's personalities wrong or abilities wrong then please tell me...I will correct them and do more research if you guys reading point it out! Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Fair bit of warning that you 'may' have to have watched up to Volume 3 episode 6 on RWBY to understand a bit of what's going on...**

Max had enjoyed his stay in Vale so far, and had watched the battle before that took place upon the amphitheater.

The one that pitted Weiss, and Yang against a kid with a saxophone and a faunas on roller skates? Max was more, or less confused about the whole ordeal.

The faunas's wear reminded him a glimpse of the 80's, and it was a bit unsettling.

'why on earth was she wearing 80's fashion...and more importantly where did she get it from?' thought Max as he walked into a store, and then began looking around for holiday supplies.

The different season's existed in other dimensions, and even this one had oddly parallel season's.

Right now it was December, but in this world it was a different month altogether.

There had been a weather forecast to depict snow accumulation, but much like most weather reports they are not exactly "accurate".

He was looking around for seasonal supplies, and included decorations for a Christmas tree.

The store did not have much in the way of ornament's, but had enough to decorate a tree.

He left the store with a bag full of random set ornaments, and then headed his way towards the emerald forest.

It was the closest he could get to some tree's in the distance, and he was on his way there now.

Ruby rose was walking through the fenced out reaches of the courtyard that separate the emerald forest, and the academy for hunters/huntresses.

"Christmas is close...and ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" shouted Ruby in excitement as Yang gave a hard pat on the back that reduced the girl's excitement "calm down sis, it's just Christmas..." said Yang nonchalantly, and that only seemed to rile the girl up even more.

"JUST CHRISTMAS...!" shouted Ruby as she squealed in a high pitched voice, and then Weiss and Blake simply stood there as though it was everyday life to deal with people like her.

"this is going to be a long day..." said Weiss to herself, and Blake simply looked around at her surroundings.

It was then she spotted a man hovering through the air, and passing right over the fence.

Blake blinked for a moment, and then returned her gaze back to her arguing team mates after she lost sight of the "flying man".

Max had known a place near the emerald forest where there were tree's of a different nature tree's that resembled that of Christmas tree's, and was one of the few secret areas in which Christmas tree's could.

He reached the area, and scouted throughout the hidden glade to determine the best tree for his seasonal occasion.

'it's just like back in the early days...except the fact that now I'm not having to fight off Wolverine, and instead work with him...' thought Max as he started thinking about the past memories, and just then he heard the growl of a Beowolf.

The Beowolf got within swiping range before metal sedimentation came out of the ground, and immobilized the creature.

"I almost didn't see you there...good thing you growl like an angry mad man with adamanium coated skeleton" said Max as the beast let out a low growl in response "of course unlike you he actually put up a fight" said Max before he caused the metal sedimentation to drive into the skull of the beast, and killed the creature.

Max then found the tree he was looking for, and used the metal sedimentation to uproot the tree.

Max was then flying back to Vale, and hovering to his destination with a floating tree.

Ozpin was watching this ordeal as he drank from his coffee, and Glynda with her arms crossed.

"why couldn't he just buy a tree?" asked Glynda as Ozpin responded with "well...according to him it was a tradition to find a tree and cut it down...", and he took another sip from his mug.

Glynda just sighed, and then went back to her scroll.

Ozpin then dialed into the glass screen on his desk, and popped up a figure of a man wearing a metal mask, brown trench coat, held back brown hair, and wore a black shirt underneath.

Next to that picture popper up another of a shadowy figure that took the form of a raccoon, and had what looked as though a blaster rifle on the side.

'I wonder how those two are doing...' thought Ozpin as he took another sip of mug, and found out that it was empty.

Glynda looked at the desk from her tablet, and then a look of surprise came over her.

"you've got to be kidding me..." she said to herself as she came up to Ozpin's shoulder, and said "your putting those two on the situation at hand?!".

"he may not be a hunter...in the 'right' way, but he still hasn't done anything wrong as of yet..." said Ozpin as Glynda interrupted, and said "what about the...the...creature?!".

"he...on the other hand..." stammered on Ozpin as he tried to come up with something "...well quite frankly I don't know what that is, but it is helping us and not our enemy so we shouldn't question it much..." said Ozpin, and Glynda only held her head in shame.

Ozpin looked at her face, and then smiled a bit.

This was the effect that the two of the beings on the display had on her, and then using his free hand he tapped away at the glass derived touch screen.

Ozpin then pulled up another picture, but this one was of slight difference.

It was a picture of a student attending another school altogether, and due to some unknown technical mix up he was now fighting team a member of team RWBY.

"and about that..." said Glynda as she brought the student's application up, and Ozpin said "it would be interesting to see...".

"...after all...he has the intelligence, and to be accepted into a prestigious academy in the city of Implexia, and Araneaus academy." said Ozpin as he pulled up his coffee mug, and it 'magically' refilled itself.

"well...I suppose if he's physically capable then there would be no reason to change it as of late..." said Glynda who had a part of herself that spoke about her personal expectations on this candidate, and had seen video's of his performance.

Ozpin smirked at the response, and continued to view the profile information.

All the while most of Beacon academy had reported that day of a man hovering across the sky, and a tree right behind.

A couple minute's later...

Max arrived back on Beacon academy after putting the Christmas tree back in her apartment, and then briefly looked around at his surrounding's.

'*sigh* it's so peaceful here...almost...too peaceful...' thought Max as he remembered all the times when he was at Beacon, and how there was almost always something going on.

It was then he heard screaming coupled with yelling, and possibly the sound of an explosion.

It was coming from where the emerald forest.

"well...look's like I have a job to do then..." said Max to himself as he jumped up onto the sky, and like a superhero he flew away.

Meanwhile in the emerald forest...

"Ruby you had try find a Christmas tree in the EMERALD FOREST OF ALL PLACES!" shouted Weiss angrily as she narrowly dodged some attacks from a Beowolf, and retaliated with a couple of quick jabs.

"I'm sorry..." said Ruby as she dodged several Beowolves with her speed semblance, and then smashed couple of them with the blunt end of her scythe.

"she said sorry!" said Yang as she blasted back a couple Grimm, and then punched another in the head.

"guys...there's too many of them..." said Blake as she looked around from every angle, and saw that there was a lot of Grimm in the area.

It was an almost unnatural amount of Grimm.

"this never happens, why is it with us that something like this happens?" asked Weiss to herself while she glared at Ruby for a moment, who only gave Weiss an apologetic look in response.

The group huddled together, and looked from all sides.

It was then that the sedimentation from the ground rose into the air, and created a wall around the Grimm that were close to the girls.

The wall of sedimentation then pushed those selective Grimm back, and through impaling killed the Grimm.

Weiss blinked for a moment at what happened before turning to her team mates, and asking "what?!".

The sedimentation then hurled into a pillar, and then near the two sedimentation pillars hovered down a man.

It was Max.

"why does it always have to happen when I'm around...and may I ask what your doing here?" asked Max as with the move of a finger he moved the sedimentation, and took out a group of Grimm.

"hey it's the magnet guy!" said Yang with a smile, and Weiss simply face palmed at the statement.

"he controls the electromagnetic spectrum...not just magnets" said Weiss with the palm of her hand over her face "whatever...it's the same thing..." said Yang as she cocked her guns back, and got ready for a fight.

Max headed the attack, and the other four followed not far behind.

The fighting went on for quite a while, and Max eventually started to see a pattern.

'there seem's to be an overabundance of Grimm all of a sudden...I wonder if...' thought Max as he used his abilities to send a couple Grimm falling to their deaths, and then landed on the ground then looked at his scroll.

His scroll had a function to determine certain energy signatures, and then when looking at the signature within the area he raised a brow at the information.

"oh you've got to be kidding me..." he said out loud as Ruby who dodged an attack said "what...what?! What's wrong?", and Max replied "turns out there seem's to be a warp in the aura within this area...".

"a warp?!" asked Weiss as she flipped backwards to safety, and then drop kicked a Grimm into a tree.

Max, who was looking at all the Grimm in the area realized two things.

One is that at the sheer size would take a team full blown huntsmen, and two is that he simply didn't have the capacity to deal with any military operatives over a situation such as this.

Especially when he could end it all in a small set of movements.

Max smirked at the onslaught of Beowolves, and gave a look of utmost confidence.

The four girls behind him wondered what exactly he was smiling for, and today they would be able to see just exactly what he could do.

Max's hands closed into a fist, and then as every Grimm ran at him power.

Max unleashed all boundaries he had inserted on his magnetic power.

Max released an electromagnetic shock wave from his hands that emanated throughout the air, and wiped out several Grimm in one go.

The blast vaporized most of the Grimm, and those who were left had to deal with the true master of magnetism.

"I think it's time I ended this little charade..." said Max as he hovered into the air, and his hand's charged with purple energy.

"ELECTROMAGNETIC SHOCK WAVE!" shouted Max as he unleashed the remaining amount of electromagnetic energy he could muster, and devastated the remaining Grimm forces.

There was still a little bit left behind, but nothing that team RWBY couldn't handle.

"now to fix this..." said Max to himself as with one hand he released small amounts of electromagnetic energy, and used it to both locate the tear and then patch it all up.

"well...that was easier than I thought...oh and thanks for helping!" said Yang with a smile, and Max turned to see the four of them.

"what exactly are you students doing in the middle of the wilderness might I ask?" asked Max in a curious tone of voice, and at this Ruby froze.

"well...uh...you see...uh..." stuttered Ruby as she began to think back to how this little ordeal had begun, and the flash back rolled by.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were running through the emerald forest in search of an area where Christmas tree's grew.

"this is a horrible idea, and why not 'buy' a tree?" asked Weiss, and Ruby responded with "well...we kinda...lost all of our money buying your...'soaps'".

"I have very sensitive skin, and I can only use that kind of soap..." said Weiss in an attempt to try, and defend her reasoning for the loss of their pool of money.

"of course..." said Yang with a hint of sarcasm as the group ran through the forest, and Weiss was silenced after bringing up the 'soap' purchase.

The group were on their way to an area of the forest when Ruby stopped for a moment, and then looked around at her surroundings.

"what's up sis?" asked Yang as she, and the other's halted movement.

"were lost aren't we..." said Weiss in a near monotonous voice, but still managed to convey a hint of disappointment.

"well...I mean...uh..." said Ruby in an attempt to try, and think of something to justify her means other than being lost.

Blake was the one at this moment who suggested they try looking north west from their direction, and was all due to her sighting of Max earlier in the day.

"Right! That way it is!" shouted Ruby filled with enthusiasm, and then sped off with speed semblance.

"hey sis...wait up!" shouted Yang as the other's tried to run after her in a rush, and within seconds (depending on who you ask either Ruby or her team) they were there.

In the midst of the forest filled with chaos, and destruction there was an almost "hidden" glade of greenery spanning for quite a wide stretch of land.

The trees commonplace within the forest all surrounded this glade, and a good distance between the two acted in the isolation of the uniquely shaped tree's.

Ruby began looking for a tree that she would deem was the right one for them, and from there it only went down hill...

There was a tear in the bio-electric field within the vicinity that attracted massive amounts of Grimm towards that area, and a fight ensued which resulted in Ruby accidentally igniting a dust mine in the vicinity and causing there to be a loud explosion.

"careful you dolt. Almost blew us up...for the second time!" shouted Weiss as she summoned a glyph to trap a group of Beowolves in ice, and then used her rapier to fire off a blast of energy at them.

"sorry..." said Ruby quietly as she pummeled the end of her blade into the side of a Grimm, and then fired it at the same time.

She used the recoil to fling herself into the air, and then shoot down some more Grimm while airborne.

"aaand then it got to a point where we couldn't hand, and that's when you came in!" said Ruby as she finished recollecting her thoughts, and the flashback came to an end.

Max was not surprised by this for a minute as he had seen much more insane things in the duration of his life 'this would have only been beaten by a man who killed everything in existence, and a battle between two beings who could destroy reality as we know it with a thought...that and the 'incident' of 86...' thought Max as some of his past memories rushed through his head, and he closed his train of thought to prevent himself from reliving the 'incident' from 86.

"well if you were looking for a tree..." said Max as he used his powers to lift metal sedimentation off of the ground, and then slice a tree off of the ground then lift it in place with the metal sedimentation.

"..then you could have just asked...since one of your team mates had already seen me go into the forest..." said Max as Blake blinked once again, and then the five of them were off.

"now that I think about it...we should have talked after we left the emerald forest..." said Yang as she folded her arms, and crossed them across her chest.

"yes but by then all the tension built up would have been lost..." said Max as he used his ability to steer the tree clear of other tree's within their distance "speaking of which...I have to congratulate the two of you with your victory in the festival..." said Max as he directed his voice towards Weiss, and Yang.

"well thank you..." said Weiss in an elegant manner while Yang on the other hand simply shouted saying "it was awesome!", and Max (for some reason) expected that kind of behavior from her.

The five were out of the forest, and Max said good bye to them as he left them on their own with the Christmas tree.

He was analyzing the fight before, and had come to the conclusion that Yang's ability was energy absorption.

This was an ability that was of most use in a world like Remnant, and would make her one of the most strongest beings known so far on this world.

However to someone like Max she was not unfeasible, but to anyone who fights her on her level then...it would be unfair.

Max also wondered where Yang would stand in comparison to Logan, and the Hulk when it comes to rage.

After thinking about it for some time he came to the conclusion that she would be under Logan as Logan is induced to kill where as she seem's to be in control of her rage, and the Hulk trumps both of them.

The Hulk has the ability to increase his strength the angrier he gets, and by that definition alone he is already the most aggressive being known to man.

The thought of the Hulk rampaging throughout Remnant then came to Max, and Max felt a shiver down his spine.

'dear lord...he would destroy this world within a moment's notice...' thought Max as he recalled the time when the Hulk went on an all out war, and it took the most powerful they had to stop him.

This world had nothing close to what his world had, and would have had no chance.

Max went to his apartment, and settled down in for the night.

Tomorrow would hold the singles tournament for Vytal where the strongest of the strongest promising huntsmen would fight among each other, but he had heard that there would be an interesting match before hand.

Although it was pure speculation about a 'blip' in the system that would be changed overnight, it was an exciting match up to consider.

The Christmas tree decorated as best as he could, and Max sitting by a fireplace (a scrap of wood burning inside a ceramic indentation into the wall) drinking a cup of team into the night.

He was thinking about the day's to come, and what the gathering of the infinity gems would all mean.

'if someone is going to make a weapon that could destroy all of reality then...they would need at least some amount of power...' thought Max as he pulled out his scroll, and sent out a text to an old friend.

He may have been a terrorist organization leader in his past, and is 'sometimes' cocky about his abilities (evidently he had reason to be).

However Max was not inconsiderate, and a text was all Max would do.

His friend was most likely to be passed out from being drunk, and as such Max would not want to wake him from his slumber.

Aside from that Max had no need to know about the answer to his question about the Infinity Gauntlet, and could wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office of Beacon academy...

The night had seemed to have had a lengthy period as of late, and it seemed as though the more intense the situation got the lengthier the period of time.

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, and was drinking from his seemingly never ending mug of coffee.

Qrow had been here in the beginning, but was now gone off somewhere.

He did not know where.

He had come back from taking a particular student into the coming realization that she would be the next in line to receive a power that would practically be unrivaled in all of Remnant, and it was a task that could not be asked under normal circumstances.

The student in question was a Pyrrha Nikos, and seemed to take the information rather well.

She was still extremely hesitant about the whole ordeal, and even more so with the fact that it would be done through near unethical means.

Ozpin took another sip from his mug, and continued to look at the glass display panel that composed his desk.

It displayed an electronic message from an anonymous sender, and it read 'your little brotherhood isn't going to save you, and your world from destruction from within...from the darkness that surrounds you...doom shall fall upon you all...".

Ozpin had gotten this message when the Vytal festival began, and had been keeping it a secret for quite some time.

He had found it intriguing that someone out there had known all about his little 'operation', and was intrigued at just how much this one person knew.

The message was practically untraceable, and by no means was it identifyable as to whose doing it was.

"doom...what an interesting choice of words..." said Ozpin to himself as he took another sip form his mug, and contemplated on the use of the word in that phrase.

Ozpin was fearful before about the near comatose state of one of the season's, and he was even more so with the knowledge that aside from an attempt to attain power there was a growing rumor of a weapon in development.

One that would shatter all of reality as we know it.

The two did not seem to go hand in hand, and Ozpin felt as though there was a connection.

"something I'll keep for Max and his team..." said Ozpin to himself as he put away the message, and his digital desk became barren and empty once again.

Meanwhile in a laboratory several thousand meters underneath the surface of Remnant...

There were robots with various mechanical components still in the developmental stage, and some were not entirely built.

One in particular seemed to resemble a man wearing a full body suit of armor that covered the face with a metal mask, and a green cloak thrown over the back of the humanoid machine.

In the hall leading to the center of the laboratory there were various pictures hung up that displayed a young man in his twenties, and was apart of a group of scientist's.

In the center of the laboratory there was a large control panel that displayed information through the holographic glass, and there was a man who was browsing through some of the files.

He was wearing what looked like a suit of dark green, and had a face that was covered entirely by a metal mask that made him appear as though he was a cybernetic ninja.

The man pulled up the communication line, and then dialed in the contact information of another.

On the screen a man wearing purple appeared before speaking "oh what is it now bear trap?" asked the man in purple.

"Killgrave...I do not have time for such foolishness...where is the last gem?" asked the green suit man with a robotic tone of voice "oh...that old thing...well don't worry about it...I've got just the thing..." replied Killgrave as he smiled a menacing grin, and one that displayed all of the horrendous things he had done to people over the years.

"I don't care what antic's you pull, just get me the gem as fast as possible...my window of opportunity is narrowly arriving, and it has to be then..." said the man as he clenched one his hands into a fist before pounding it into the holographic panel "...and let me make it clear...Killgrave...I gave you the position...I could just as easily take you and the position...out..." he said as he made the gesture of execution, and commanded in a threatening tone of voice.

"yes...yes...yes...don't worry robocop...I'll get you the gem...and then you can warp all reality and do whatever it is you reality warpers do...", and with that Killgrave signed off.

The masked man rubbed his metal forehead with his hand, and sighed at the communication he just had.

"the time is almost near..." he said as he pulled up a three dimensional model of a woman who is bandaged up, and put in a life support unit.

"...the most powerful source of power in this world...equal to magic..." he said to himself as though he was awed by what he had seen "...and all mine for the taking..." continued the man as he reformed his hand into a fist, and raised it into the air.

"The peace this world shares in the end shall only know...doom..." said the man to himself as he closed the lab terminal, and excited the facility.

 **Happy Holidays for all my readers, and the future chapters may be a bit slow to be released due to final exam's coming up. Also the plot of this story will follow similarly to the show, but will take it's own direction after a while. I make the plot as I go, and don't come up with a story from the beginning, so I guess we'll see where it goes from here.**


	5. Chapter 5

In a warehouse located somewhere in Vale, there were four White Fang thugs who were moving large boxes of crates.

Amidst the "movers" a man wearing a purple overcoat oversaw the entire operation, and made minor corrections to where he saw fit.

Once he thought the White Fang thugs could handle it by themselves he made his way to a room housed deeper into the warehouse and contained a desk, chair, and a high security door.

The man closed the door, and proceeded to take a seat on the desk.

"not exactly one to do any formal work, but first time for everything I guess...new world...new plans..." said the man to himself, and ran his hand through the multiple drawers before pulling a folder out of one of them.

It had recorded data on previous White Fang members who were either labelled as deceased, or missing.

"for a terrorist activist rights organization, their extremely callous with their membership..." said the man to himself as he ran through the different people who were either deceased, or missing under mysterious circumstances.

As he went through each file one by one, he began to give up his search for a suitable candidate.

"UGH!" shouted the man as he threw the folders into the air, and placed his arms freely on his lap in frustration.

"None of these fur balls are good enough to achieve our goals...er...my goals..." said the man to himself, as he let out a sigh.

Just then a file landed on his desk right in front of him, and it caught his eye.

"what's this..." he said to himself as he picked it up, and looked at it.

A smile grew on his face, a wicked one that hasn't shown it's face since he first met Jessica.

"well know...this...this will do..." said the man with a hint of enjoyment as he scanned the piece of paper he held in his hand.

The file was of a previously instated White Fang member known as Blake Belladonna.

Putting the file away into his purple overcoat he got out of his "personal" room, and ordered a White Fang thug to clean up the mess he created.

"the move is nearly complete" said a grim voice from a man wearing a mask that resembled to that of a creature of Grimm, and a sword sheathed at his waist.

"good. I'm just going out to get some fresh air. This cramped space is not doing well on my lungs..." said the man as he rushed out the door, and the bull faunas he was conversing with continued to observe the other White Fang thugs moving large crates around.

Once he was out in the crowd of the city, and feeling the breeze brush past his hair he let out a sigh of relief.

"never thought I would be back here of all places..." thought the man as he scanned his surroundings with a large quantity of people walking around him, and all the buildings in his field of view.

The one he looked at to the best of his ability was the one in the distance, Beacon academy.

"Killgrave is back..." thought the man as he smiled once more before being called inside once the moving of the equipment inside the warehouse finished.

Zebediah Killgrave.

The name rang through the bull faunas's mind, Adam was his name.

memories of when he had first encountered him alongside Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sistrae, and even Roman Torchwick.

All of them were enslaved to his power of suggestion, and so was Adam who became Killgrave's right hand man.

However controlling everyone from the shadows was someone far more sinister than anyone of them could imagine.

A foe far more dangerous, and powerful than anyone of them had ever realized.

The likes of which had never been seen in this world.

 **Meanwhile in a bar located in Vale...**

Killgrave had often visited clubs, pubs, and bars as much as he could to see what kind of drifter he could pick up and take home.

It reminded him of his routine back home in a dimension that may, or may not be gone.

Walking into a bar that belonged to an extortionist, and the only reliable source in the underground black market.

His name was Junior.

A name that Killgrave never took seriously, but neither was Daredevil.

And he knew how that went.

The club was empty as usual, but this time was different.

Once he walked in there was a blonde girl about the age of 18 at the bar, and seemed to be interrogating Junior.

She was sitting across from him asking him questions, and the man was cleaning a glass.

He halted his action once he saw Killgrave walk in, and almost immediately pulled out his weapon of choice.

A rocket launcher.

"what are you doing here?!" asked the man as though he meant it in a threatening manner, and to which Killgrave raised his hands in the air as to give off the impression of being about as harmless as a fly.

The blonde looked at what Junior was looking at, and had a look of confusion at what she was looking at.

"oh come on Junior. Is that any way to treat a loyal customer?" asked Killgrave as he moved along, until he was stopped by the malachite twins.

"come on now, be good girls and let an old man through" said Killgrave as the two of them complied immediately, and let him through.

"the last time you were here you almost destroyed the bar..." said Junior as he continued to point his armed weapon at Killgrave, and had his finger on the trigger the entire time.

"you call that destroying the bar? I improved it..." said Killgrave as he took a seat next to the blonde brawler, and ordered a martini.

"by nearly dismantling the building to it's knees..." said Junior as he put down his weapon, and began preparing a martini.

The entirety of this whole conversation Yang was confused, and turned to Junior saying "who's that?".

"just a regular 'loyal' customer..." said Killgrave, as Junior mocked him from behind while preparing the martini.

"a highly influential person...that's all I know..." said Junior as he handed over a martini, and Killgrave picked it up.

"very influential, so tell me about yourself...name?" asked Killgrave as Yang responded with "Yang Xiaolong", and Killgrave took a sip from his martini.

"nice name, has a bit of a Japanese ring to it...or is it Chinese...I can never tell..." said Killgrave as he continued to drink his martini, and continued to ask more questions.

He figured out that Yang was an attendant at Beacon academy, and another grin appeared on his face.

'kill two birds with one stone...' thought Killgrave as he then told Yang "your not going to remember this next bit, but Junior here gave you some information on who the White Fang having a little 'meeting' about something huge...BIG!", as Killgrave emphasized with his hands.

"no matter what you do, you can never mention me to ANYONE. not even bringing me up in casual banter or whatever you kids do now a days..." said Killgrave as Yang nodded with her eyes glowing a shade of purple, and Killgrave smiled.

"good. And make sure that you tell this to Blake, and ONLY BLAKE! i don't care how, just tell her and drag her with you" said Killgrave as Yang nodded further more, and Killgrave smiled.

"good, now be a good girl and go to sleep" said Killgrave as Yang closed her eyes, and fell into an unconscious sleep.

Turning to Junior he said "tell her the White Fang is having a big meeting at the only warehouse in junction 7, and mention NONE OF THIS".

Junior nodded with his eyes carrying a shade of purple, and Killgrave smiled once more.

"well...my work here's done..." said Killgrave as he turned towards the exit, and was about to leave the building.

"oh and girls..." he began as he got the attention of the malachite twins "cover for my bill would you kindly?" said Killgrave with a bow, and left the building.

'this is going to be just as interesting as the last time I came to Vale...' thought Killgrave as he left the building, and descended into the shadow of the night.


End file.
